5770K
by SHARP PINE
Summary: This is a translation of my work in Chinese and it's already finished. You can see the full Chinese version on my lofter blog or pixiv. It contains sexual scenes with seme Hikigaya and uke Hayama. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

1.

People who eulogize youth always think their youth is as hot as the morning sun, yet they completely ignore that that light can burn everything into ashes and Apollo would laugh at these mortals on the sun. Even if I'm not Apollo, I already experience the reality that the destructive light could almost kill somebody and a mere circular fan is not likely to save me. So the youth comedy god really is an evil god right? Even I who never send tribute and thus engraved lonely curse can't be left off by it.

"Hiki, what are you doing there?"

One of youth god's faithful believers waves at me in the distance. She is wearing the same blue bikini as last time along the river and frowns at me. The posture can be called lovely I'd say. Behind her is a stronger field of friends, which even I, far away under the umbrella shade, can sense the AT field sending out radiation to the surrounding.

I try to wag my melting hand and expand my lonely advocate field to defend more damages from the enemy. This is a rule of thumb. Once it's launched no one will notice-

"Hey, the seat should be mine right?"

This is called provocative opening. It is something I cannot receive when I'm already transparent. However, after I look around the man is obviously impatient and shouts out "what are you looking at? Are you listening?"

I finally turn and look directly to the person in front of my eyes, a young man with tattoo on his chest. The surrounding temperature seems to quickly drop an octave when our sight meets. To thank the coolness he brings, it seems that I should be up the seat immediately.

"Sorry sir, if you can talk easily."

A sunning voice flows into the cold air. My field now has been completely crushed, because the one who comes is the combination of light and heat. No words can describe how eye-catching he is.

Hayama Hayato, with his symbolic bright smile, now appears.

The feeling is like a spotlight on the stage suddenly hits you. I can assure that those youth god believers now all focus on here. Yet the tattooed young man is still unmoved, with a facial expression saying 'who are you' to Hayama. The temperature dropped just now again climb up at the moment. Even the air catches the smell of gunpowder.

Then my existence should be disappearing by now. Just as I feeling lucky, the tattooed man near Hayama knocks him down mercilessly into the water.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean it."

He says apologetically from tone but not from heart. I secretly sign and look at the people running at Hayama in the water. Apology to Hayama, but this time probably only my despicability can handle the tattoo man.

I pick the sunscreen oil under the seat without knowing who it belongs to. Then evenly coat it on the smooth tiles. After it finishes I give secret instructions to zaimoku next to me and greet aloud over the tattoo man. After several steps he slips without surprise. Then zaimoku's weight catches him. I'm wiping the nosebleed which was caused by the tattoo man before he fell out, while Hayama supported by arms come over. He seems to have no big issue, just with wet cloth. Soft yet unpleasant sight moves from the tattoo man lying on the ground to me.

"Don't worry. Hikigaya and I are going to the dressing room and clean it up."

Why me? Though I want to ask the question, it looks like I'm the only injured person here and if I sing a different tone with Hayama now, definitely I'm going to suffer crueller eye light than the sun light. So I can only choose to be silent.

He's not likely to be angry is he?

On the way to the dressing room I follow Hayama quietly in a distance about two steps. The atmosphere becomes subtly awkward when there are only two of us. Hayama rarely put on his popular mask when he stays with me, and only recently I have noticed this.

Hayama silently walks in a slow pace in front of me. It seems that he doesn't care about the wet shirt and trousers attached to his body causing discomfort. His blond hair is swayed by the sea wind and dance disorderly in the air. Drips occasionally fly to me, making the burning heat miraculously disappeared.

Although the sun is scorching overhead, isn't he afraid catching cold by walking so slowly? Thinking of Ebina's expecting look when we leave, I decide to keep silence anyway.

I know clearly that Hayama don't like my way of dealing with the problem. Although I too have noticed that this way can't solve the fundamental problem, I'm not going to change it to satisfy others. Even if I intend to change, most of the feedback will be 'disgusting' or 'stay away from me' that kind of thing right? After all I'm completely different with Hayama and we both are so clear of this point.

That case, I have no idea of what Hayama is angry about. Or maybe I'm actually aware of it, but intentionally deny it.

"Hikigaya kun, how are you going to handle him?"

Hayama finally seems to calm down, tuning back and ask.

"How to…hand him to the caretaker here and that should be fine."

I reply dismissively. The light blue eye pupils in front of my sight reflect sun light, but reveal icy coldness.

"Indeed."

Like nothing has happened, Hayama turns and continue walking toward the dressing room.

-TBC-

Note: As someone has requested for the Chinese version link, please go pixiv novel id=6747135


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Hayama Hayato is beyond my expectation in many ways, such as that his smile is not as sunning as it's looked and his character is not as perfect as it's imaged. He always thinks that he can satisfy everyone, yet in the end it hurts himself bloodily.

There is no way he's qualified to sympathize with me.

Casually leaning on against the bleachers, I narrow my eyes staring at the sparkling water below.

That wounded expression, makes him looked more miserable than me.

Who would have thought it? The perfect heartthrob would think he's no better than a perverse man.

Even his one-side hostility is unexpected. Certainly I didn't put myself in a horizontal line with him from the beginning. Hayama's behaviour is as perfect as he would like to show the crowd. Once upon a time I did think so, or I persuaded myself to think so, until the other clearly express his hatred to me.

Although I almost get used to it, it's still better to avoid being alone with him if the situation allows.

Not only I'm going to become more noticeable together with him, being stared with hostility by the pair of blue eyes is also a quiet big challenge.

Recalling the scene we parted on bad terms last week, I look at the man supervising a bunch of swimming students at the pool below. Hayama is popular as always, in stark contrast to the little girl holding a kickboard alone with effort on the other side. Some time ago our serving club received the commission from the school swimming club. They are going to prepare the county swimming match, so no time for teaching primary students. And the task is naturally entrusted to the serving club. Yuigahama therefore pulled in the group of people around Hayama in order to increase manpower. So there is the reason for the situation now as well as last week.

Sighing unconsciously, I walk down the bleachers to greet Tsurumi. Since the last camp where I destroyed her interpersonal relations she's always like this. Though nobody is going to marginalize her with malice after that and her own situation looks much better, she still hasn't got any friends.

Friends, the thing even I myself have no idea how to make. How can I give the correct answer?

That's why there's nothing I can do for her right now. The little girl holding the kickboard looks at me with hesitation. After a while she decides to come here.

"Already know how to swim?"

She shakes her head gently, then adds a sentence: "I'll slowly grasp. Don't need your help."

I ignore her refuse and tell her the defect in her movement I observed just now, as well as the correct posture. She's reluctant, but listens quietly. Later she gropes with her kickboard in the water. This time I catch a glimpse of Hayama who disbands the crowd and come here from the start point.

Since the action in the forest before, Hayama played the bad guy in front of those little girls and this time those girls didn't appear in the teaching group surround him before. Just in case I send Tsurumi away.

"Have you finished?"

After confirming the other side is truly coming at me, I accost.

"Yes."

Hayama wipes his face and hair with the towel hung around his neck and replies casually.

"Hard work, we can speak out."

Again I give a glance to Tsurumi practicing not far from here, and then speak to Hayama.

In silent acquiescence, Hayama passes through me and walks toward the dressing room.

Looking at the back with a sense of déjà vu, I begin to consider how to cope the conversation later.

Anyway, he'll certainly be dissatisfied if I cope like last time.

Sighing again, I follow up slowly.

"How about her now? She wasn't with most of the students there, so my time to care for her is limit."

Leaning against the wall next to the vending machine, Hayama clasps the can with one hand and asks me before drinking.

"I've told her the basic method and the correct movement. She said later she would slowly grope."

I stuffs coins in the vending machine and replies.

"So…"

After taking a sip of coffee, he continues: "and you? Have you thought about how to change?"

I'd like to reply 'it's not so bad, at least no one look for trouble.', but still swallow back the reply promptly.

"... If I know how to change, then it won't be like this right now."

Considering for a moment, I finally decide to tell the truth. Hayama shows no sign of dissatisfaction as wished, just a bitter smile.

"But if someday she wants to make friends again, she can try it on her own initiative." I look at the coffee can in my hand, recalling her manner with effort: "she may be stronger than we imaged, so you don't need to worry too much."

I turn around to see Hayama and happen to hit a pair of bright blue eyes. He seems to have looked at me for a moment, with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, Hikigaya kun."

Then he drains the rest of coffee in the pot and leaves me alone in place.

It is different from the gentle smile showed to others, which mixed with more personal mood, but has even more breath-taking charm, leading me to have a heartbeat illusion for a time.

The feeling is anything but reassuring. I'm thinking quietly while sipping the tasteless coffee in mouth.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The task of teaching pupils how to swim is completed successfully in the next two weeks. The swimming team also took a good result from the county match. After that Hayama hasn't talked to me alone again. I feel kind of relief yet at the same a sense of regret.

The groups of people in the classroom haven't changed much. Otaku nest together playing video games; People who love learning gnaw books against the clock; The conspicuous group at back is noisy as always.

"So, the new divination store in the adjacent street is said to be super efficacious."

Sitting in her chair with one hand holding a mobile phone and the other holding her hair, Yumiko Miura says to her surrounding without raising her head.

"I heard it so. Do you want to go there Yumiko?"

Maid No.1 Yuigahama quickly replies, along with an ingratiating smile.

"Boys go to divine fate would be too romantic."

Maid No.2 Ebina covers her nose immersed in the fantasy.

The group of boys on the other side replies embarrassing smile. Only Tobe responds enthusiastically: "That sounds good. Are you guys free after school?"

"The football club event is likely to continue late in the afternoon. So I can't go."

Hayama shirks apologetically.

The remaining two would have been looking for an excuse to shirk the way, but they give up after seeing Tobe's pathetic expression which seems to beg them.

"So, only Hayato won't go."

Yumiko Miura finally closes phone cover with a pity look: "Then it's the deal."

After class I wait Yuigahama in the back corner of the classroom's wall as usual and of course, this time I've been also complained why not wait in the classroom.

Doesn't she really know? If she goes with me after class, how many people at the back will talk about it?

Yukinoshita arrived the service club earlier than us. I open the door and see her reading quietly with a book on her thigh. The scene is quite pleasing if she doesn't open her mouth.

Yuigahama squeezes me and run to Yukinoshita's side: "Hello Yuki, can we go to divination together after the club time ends?"

Then she turns to towards me with a little bit dislike: "We can also bring Hiki with us."

"No, there's no need." I reply without hesitation and sit on my usual place exploring bag.

Yuigahama quietly snorts. Then put on the smiling face again to persuade Yukinoshita. Calling me is to give one more reason to Yukinoshita to go with her, but when did Yukinoshita care about where I go? So don't waste more effort on that little Yuiga.

"I can sense that Hiki gloated just now." Yuigahama back to her place eventually fails to persuade Yukinoshita and airs her grievance to me. Refusal from Yukinoshita is not unexpected. She's not good at get along with Miura at first and doesn't want Yuigahama always to be caught in the middle of them.

"That's your illusion." I glance at her who seems dreary now and continue my reading.

"Really?" Grabbing her hair with one hand, Yuigahama whispers as if to herself: "Recently Hiki has stared us for too many times, so I thought this time you might agree."

That's also your illusion. I reply quietly in heart without knowing who to.

Idle club time always ends quickly. It's so good no new trouble to come. I slowly push the bike on the way home, mind already into resting state therefore I didn't pay much attention to the new strange stall on the corner of the intersection.

"The crossroad is closely related to everyone's fate."

A slightly low voice of female suddenly passes over. I follow the direction of the sound turning around and see the extra stall. A square table is simply covered with black woolen cloth on which a complex circular array is painted. Tarot has been stacked orderly. A woman wearing a dark red robe sits behind the square table. Hood hanging down covers half of her face. The golden pendants wearied on her bare arms seem burdensome. It's a weird scene no matter how to see.

Should this be the one that Miura mentioned? Well, whatever, the plot which will only appear on the supernatural protagonist now appears on me. There's definitely something goes wrong. Better to say that you've looked for the wrong person great prophet.

It's embarrassing to say that. So I turn back pretending nothing happened just now.

"How about draw two?"

Unfortunately the opposite woman seems unaffected by my ignorance. Lips under the hood rise to a stranger arc.

"You've got the wrong guy."

I say blankly. Then push the bike decisively over the intersection before receiving further invitation.

A barely audible sigh comes from the woman behind.

"You are really stubborn."

After that nothing supernatural happens. After all this kind of plot only exists in fiction and unfortunately I already graduated from Chuunibyou long ago. If it's Zaimoku he'll be excited with tears while shouting out god of fate. I ring the bell. It's Komachi who come to open the door.

"Welcome back brother."

Unprecedented pleasing smile with hands behind back makes me doubt her intention. Anyway, seeing Komachi is more exciting than those ghosts.

"I'm back."

I greet as always while putting on slippers.

"Actually, brother, Komachi has brought you gift today." She says secretly in a good mood behind me.

"Oh? What's that?" No wonder her smile was so happy before.

"I went to the divination store said to be very efficacious with my friends today after school." She takes out the thing which had been hiding behind back her before while talking. Then hand it to me: "Then the diviner told me to bring the two cards to you."

I look at the familiar pattern painted at the back of the tarot cards, naturally thinking of the gibberish from the woman passed by. It can't be true. I take the cards from Komachi's hand, thinking whether to throw them out. If not for Komachi, I've already done so. Dash my buttons, there's still this trick.

"To be honest it's really amazing. I never told her I had a brother."

Komachi says it excitedly. I ignore her.

"Right, she also said brother you should turn over the cards yourself and, the first one is for you."

Under Komachi's expecting eyes, I turn over the first one.

-Strength.

"The second on is for the person you are thinking of."

My hand is stiff for a while. Then I look at the card already turned.

-The Emperor.

-TBC-


End file.
